The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (video)
"Big Birthday" is the thirty-seventh Wiggles video released on June 30, 2011. It was released in the US on July 17, 2012 by NCircle Entertainment. This celebrates The Wiggles' 20 year anniversary with favorite songs sung in concert. Gallery See here Promo Pictures TheWigglesinBigBirthday!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinBigBirthday!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinBigBirthday!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinBigBirthday!PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinBigBirthday!PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinBigBirthday!PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinBigBirthday!PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinBigBirthday!PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinBigBirthday!PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandTheirNewMatonGuitar.jpg|The Wiggles holding their new Maton guitar MurrayandNewMatonGuitar.jpg|Murray holding new Maton guitar TheWiggles'20YearCoin.jpg|20 Year Coin WigglesGuitarPick.jpg|Wiggles Guitar Pick Wiggles_guitars_and_coins.gif TheWigglesMascots.jpg|The Wiggles in mascots costumes in promo picture ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker in promo picture ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker in promo picture #2 ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker in promo picture #3 ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker in promo picture #4 ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker in promo picture #5 ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanPromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker in promo picture #6 ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes Picture: "Thank You, Mr. Weatherman" ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanPromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker in promo picture #7 ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanPromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker in promo picture #8 ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanPromoPicture9.jpg|Al Roker wearing sunglasses ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanPromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker in promo picture #10 ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanPromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker passing Sydney Opera House ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanPromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker in promo picture #11 ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanPromoPicture13.jpg|Anthony and Al Roker ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanPromoPicture14.jpg|Al Roker rowing boat ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanPromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker in promo picture #12 JeffinBigBirthday!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff JeffinBigBirthday!PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff JeffinBigBirthday!PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff JeffinBigBirthday!PromoPicture4.jpg|Jeff JeffinBigBirthday!PromoPicture5.jpg|Jeff JeffinBigBirthday!PromoPicture6.jpg|Jeff AnthonyinBigBirthday!PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinBigBirthday!PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinBigBirthday!PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinBigBirthday!PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinBigBirthday!PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinBigBirthday!PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony MurrayinBigBirthday!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray MurrayinBigBirthday!PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray MurrayinBigBirthday!PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray MurrayinBigBirthday!PromoPicture4.jpg|Murray MurrayinBigBirthday!PromoPicture5.jpg|Murray SaminBigBirthday!PromoPicture.jpg|Sam SaminBigBirthday!PromoPicture2.jpg|Sam SaminBigBirthday!PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam SaminBigBirthday!PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam SaminBigBirthday!PromoPicture5.jpg|Sam WagsinBigBirthday!PromoPicture.jpg|Wags WagsinBigBirthday!PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags WagsinBigBirthday!PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags WagsinBigBirthday!PromoPicture4.jpg|Wags DorothyinBigBirthday!PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy DorothyinBigBirthday!PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy DorothyinBigBirthday!PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy DorothyinBigBirthday!PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthday!PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthday!PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthday!PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthday!PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthday!PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain Feathersword HenryinBigBirthday!PromoPicture.jpg|Henry HenryinBigBirthday!PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry HenryinBigBirthday!PromoPicture3.jpg|Henry HenryinBigBirthday!PromoPicture4.jpg|Henry BigBirthdayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture BigBirthdayPromoPicture2.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" BigBirthdayPromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony dressed up as a blueberry in promo picture BigBirthdayPromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture BigBirthdayPromoPicture5.jpg|Murray and Captain playing guitars in promo picture from "Five Little Joeys" BigBirthdayPromoPicture6.jpg|Jeff sleeping in promo picture from "Wake Up Jeff!" BigBirthdayPromoPicture7.jpg|Big Red Boat in promo picture BigBirthdayPromoPicture8.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Murray BigBirthdayPromoPicture9.jpg|Anthony in promo picture BigBirthdayPromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul Field in promo picture BigBirthdayPromoPicture11.jpg|Sydney Opera House DorothyandKathyGothadjaka.jpg|Dorothy and Kathy Gothadjaka BigBirthdayPromoPicture12.jpg|Troy Cassar-Daley BigBirthdayPromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car BigBirthdayPromoPicture14.jpg|Jeff and Sam BigBirthdayPromoPicture15.jpg|Dorothy and Kendall Goddard BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony in concert promo picture BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture3.jpg|Sam BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture4.jpg|"It's a Wiggly Circus" BigBigShowintheRoundPromoPicture5.jpg|"It's a Wiggly Circus" BigBirthdayPromoPicture16.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" BigBirthdayPromoPicture17.jpg|"Fruit Salad" BigBirthdayPromoPicture18.jpg|The ballet dancers BigBirthdayPromoPicture19.jpg|Mic Conway BigBirthdayPromoPicture20.jpg|The Other Wiggles Song List and Segments Songs & Introductions #The Wiggles' Big Birthday Introduction # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (Live) # Introduction with Al Roker on US or Canadian DVD # Thank You Mr Weatherman (Featuring Al Roker) on US or Canadian DVD # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (Live) # Dorothy's Introduction for "Quack Quack" # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Live) # Ballerina, Ballerina (Live) # Wake Up Jeff! (Live) # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around (Live) # I Love it When it Rains # Sam's Introduction for "Jack and Jill" (Live) # Jack and Jill (Live) # Fly Through The Sky (Live) # Wags' Introduction for "Fruit Salad" # Fruit Salad (Live) # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Live) # Ngalmam Djangu Godku Yumarrku (We Are All in God's Family) # Anthony and Captain's Introduction for "Five Little Joeys" # Five Little Joeys (Live) # The Shimmie Shake! (Live) # Follow The Leader (Live) # Anthony and Captain's Introduction for "Romp Bomp A Stomp" # Romp Bomp A Stomp (Live) # Shaky Shaky (Live) # Murray's Guitar Saved The World (Live) # Dorothy's Introduction for "Dr. Knickerbocker" # Dr. Knickerbocker (Live) # It's a Wiggly Circus (Live) # Murray's Introduction for "Hot Potato" # Hot Potato (Live) # The Wiggles' Big Birthday Closing Scene Segments # Wiggly Joke Time with Captain Feathersword # Captain Feathersword pretends to be a Ballerina # Fun and Laughs with Wiggly Bloopers # Wags and Fairy Clare with a Teddy Bear # The Beachside Musical Landscape # Wiggly Joke Time with Murray # Dancing Blooper Fun # Who am I? Anthony is King # Wiggly Joke Time with Dorothy # Bloop-ulele # Captain Feathersword Pretends to be a Guitarist! # Wiggly Joke Time with Captain Feathersword # The Circus Musical Landscape Trivia * "Swim Like a Fish" was listed as the first song in the credits, but it wasn't even sung. This is because the instrumental version of this song was played in the intro. * The concert footage was filmed in 2009 and 2010 while the rest of the footage (segments & introductions) were filmed in 2011. * The Wiggly Guitar backdrop from TV Series 5 returns in this video during segments & introductions. * Al Roker and Thank You Mr. Weatherman are not on the US or Canadian DVDs, but he is still credited as a guest star, and the song is still listed in the credits. * This video was released in the US in time for the Celebration US tour. * This video was released in Canada in time for the Celebration Canada tour. * Anthony's wife Miki is seen in the video as a Wiggly Dancer. Release dates *June 30, 2011 (AUS) *July 17, 2012 (US) *October 23, 2012 (Canada) Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2011 Category:Blooper Videos Category:Birthday Videos Category:Videos that have Jacob Wiggle Studios logo Category:Live video Category:2011 videos Category:DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:Videos